Cuando la ví por primera vez
by BluePower24
Summary: Lok nos cuenta como se sintió cuando conoció a Sophie. Soy malisima escribiendo titulo y sumarios así que leanlo.


Estaba paseando por las calles de Venecia en aquel día. Eran cinco de la tarde y hacía calor por lo que me dama pena no poder ir para la playa con mi madre y mi hermana como siempre hacíamos cuando yo era niño. Sonreí al recordar la cara que mi hermana siempre hacía cuando le tiraba agua fría mientras dormía al sol.

Las vacaciones estaban terminando, en realidad era el último día de vacaciones de verano y, como iba a estudiar lejos de mi tierra, tuve que venir temprano para no perderme el primer día de clase. Estaba aburrido, ya había guardado todas mis cosas en lo que sería mi residencia durante los próximos años (aunque no sé bien porque, siempre termino desordenando todo), ya había preparado mis cosas para el día siguiente, también había tratado de ubicarme, o sea, saber dónde iba a tener clases, así que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Estaba caminando distraídamente cuando me choqué con alguien, con una chica. Se iba a caer si no la sujetaba de la muñeca.

-Eh, mira por donde andas. – Me dijo ella. Era más baja que yo pero debía de tener mi edad. Tenía el pelo largo claro y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Creo que me quedé mirándola sin hablar más tiempo de lo que era supuesto porque noté que ella aún me miraba con enfado. – ¿Estás así o qué?

-Oh, lo…lo siento. – Balbuceé. Mi cerebro no debía de estar funcionando correctamente por que no podía pensar en nada concreto y tampoco hablar correctamente. Cuando reparé que aún la estaba sujetando la solté, aparté mi mano rápidamente y creo que me sonrojé porqué sentí mi cara más caliente que el sol que hacía en esa tarde.

-No tiene importancia. – Me dijo, su expresión de enfado cambiando para una más amigable. – pero no te conviene que andes distraído por la calle. – Incapaz de decir algo, o con miedo que no saliera nada con sentido, me limité a asentir y sonreír un poco. – Bueno, nos vemos.

Ella pasó por mí y caminó en la dirección opuesta. Yo no quería que se fuera pero tampoco me atrevía a llamarla de vuelta sí que me quedé mirándola. A ver como desaparecía en la distancia hasta entrar en un edificio.

Cuando volví a casa, me duché y me senté en el sofá viendo televisión pero no podía centrarme en lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla. Lo único que estaba en mi mente era el encuentro con esa chica al cual me olvidé de preguntar el nombre. ¿Qué me había pasado? Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan…desorientado por culpa de una chica. Claro que ya había tenido otras experiencias con chicas en la escuela pero para mí siempre han sido un poco indiferentes.

El día siguiente me desperté tarde, lo que causó que me vistiera de prisa y comiera solo un trozo de pan, ¿no podía llegar tarde en el primer día verdad? Me encontré con Billy en la puerta. Billy era un chico que había conocido cuando llegué y que me iba a acompañar en los primeros días una vez que yo era el nuevo. Estábamos caminando hacia nuestra primera aula mientras charlábamos cuando _ella_ pasó por nosotros. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y me qué parado en el pasillo. Ella ni siquiera me vio y yo no me animé a llamarla una vez más. Sentí algo sacudiéndome el hombro y vi a Billy con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Lok? – Me preguntó. Volví mi cabeza para buscarla con la mirada pero ya había desaparecido.

-Sí, es solo que… ¿Has visto esa chica que acaba de pasar por nosotros?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Sacudí mi cabeza y rasqué el cuello, un poco avergonzado para admitirlo.

-Es que…no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. – Dije por fin. Billy me miró tan sorprendido que creí que se le iban a saltar los ojos.

-¿Sophie Casterwill? ¿En serio? – Y luego se desmanchó a risas mientras decía: - Bueno, es guapa y eso, pero menuda suerte la tuya.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Billy paró de reír y ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Sophie Casterwill es la única heredera de una gran fortuna y una chica al que solo le importan las notas y estudiar, además es muy fría para los demás. Se cree muy superior supongo.

Nos fuimos a clase pero, una vez más, no pude centrarme por culpa de esa chica, Sophie. Las palabras de Billy no me salían de la cabeza. No podía creer en lo que él me había contado, una chica tan linda como Sophie no podía ser así de helada como él había descripto. Aparte de que no me había parecido tan mal cuando la vi por primera vez. Decidí que no confiaría en Billy, tenía que conocerla por mí mismo y formular mis propias conclusiones. Si al menos no me quedase abobado cuando la vía.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado con esta pequeña historia.**

**Nota: Yo no soy española así que perdon por cualquier error que pueda aparecer**


End file.
